Zombie Fairies
by GingerNinjaK
Summary: The world is not what it use to be, everyone for them self. I group of people called Fairy Tail, help each other. To get over this mess and live though it. Will everyone live or will the all die?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I go new fanfiction I hope guys love it ^_^**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

My eyes open, I could feel the cold under me, I look up to see the darkness in the room and the cold. I slowly got up from the cold ground look around the room, I slowly get up and walk over to bag and pick and put it on my back. I walk over to door and open the door, the bright sun light hit my eyes. I look down for a bit and look up and around to see that I was clear. "Good, there isn't any of tho things around. " I said to my self. I was looking around the place to find food, I was walking in shop. I was walking around the shop in till something grab my should, without think a turn around at the same time I pulled out my gun and shot round into a Zombie head. The zombie fell to the ground, I look around to see if there was more around. I keep looking around the place to find food and rounds for my gun. I finally found more and I left the shop and ahead out, to find a place to stay the night so in morning I would finally leave this town and go to the next.

About 2 hours later, I finally found some house to stay in, but all of house door have been knock down. After walk down the road I finally found house which still had it door, I was about to walk into the front yard in till I saw two zombie eating someone I look away. "PLEASE HELP ME!" I look back to see, it was just a little boy and was still alive. It was a bit late to save him, I wasn't watching where I was going and I trip over some rocks and made lot of noise. I look over to where the zombies where but they all ready got and start making there way over to me, I try to get up but couldn't, I hurt my ankle when I fell over. The zombies where getting closer and closer, I look around and found metal thing. I hit one of the zombies in the head, but I didn't get enough time to hit the other one head. All I did get to do was to put the metal bar in it mouth, so it didn't bite me. I close my eyes and thought to my self, can't keep this up any longer. And than I hear a gun shot, I open my eyes to see a guy with black. He turn to me and ask "Are you ok?" I nodded my head, he help me and carry me as well. He told me I could stay with in till my ankle gets better, he seems to be a nice guy I probably stay with him, I thought to my self. About 30 minutes of walking we finally stop at house, he told me he was living here for the time be.

Night time, he told me I could sleep upstairs in double bed and said he going sleep downstairs. I fell asleep, around about 9 pm at night I was fast sleep. I woke up in the middle night to see that my hands were tie to the bed and I couldn't move, I look around to see the guy who save me early. Had a creepy face, "Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled at him. He came up to me closer and closer, "Ha, I haven't see a young good looking in a long time and I haven't done it with someone in while. And than I saw you and I was like, why not." While he was saying that, he was got a knife out and was cutting my clothes off, I was just in my underwear. I couldn't help my self, I started to cry when I was crying he lick my tear away. He had a smirk on his face, and than move his face to my face and than he kiss me. I try to move my head, but he grab my head with his hand and force my head to stay still. With all my might I head butt him, he fell back. "Why you little bitch!" This time he got on to the bed and on top of me, he grab my head again and kiss me again I couldn't do anything I was too tried to do anything. I couldn't stop crying, so I try yelling out "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Hahaha, no one going to help, there no one around to help you." He smirk. After he finish saying that, he went to take my underwear off... Bam! A young guy with dark blue hair, hit the guy on top of me and pull him off. He look over to me and blush a bit, and took off his shirt. I thought to my self, I thought he was going to do same thing as the other guy did, but he just throw his shirt on top of me and untie me. "Put the shirt on, your other clothes have rip up." He look away, I put the shirt he gave me. "T-thank you..." He look at me and smile.

"No no it ok, when a young cute girl is in trouble I got to save her." He said me while smiling. "Oh, my name is Gray by the way. What's your name?" Tears were still coming down my face, he look over to me and said "Umm you don't have to if you don't want to." I look over to him and I stop crying and said

"M-my n-na-name is L-L-Lu-Luc... It Lucy." I said shyly, I look back at him he have smile on his face. "What a beautiful name. Would you like to come with me? I have some friends waiting for me, they are all nice people they won't hurt." I nodded my head, he had cute smile what made me blush crazy, I try to hind my face. We left the house I stay really close to him, I was nearly was holding his hand I was to scary to leave him. "We nearly here just about 5more minutes." We keep walking along in till we got jump by 5 guys, I hug Gray because I was scare. I rub my face into his chest, I feel this arm around me. "What do you want?" Gray ask.

"We want all the stuff you got." Gray took off my bad and his and throw it on the ground near one of them, I slowly move my head and face to one of them.

"Oh and the girl too." I move my head back to Gray's chest again, put his arm around me.

"Hell no!" Gray yelled, and than there was 5 gun shots.

"What took you so long?" Said Gray.

"Ha, we came did why? Pretty boy."

"God, you and your nicknames, Pinky."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"You two stop fight lets get back inside!"

"Ah, it nice to see you too Erza." Laugh Gray.

"Oi, Gray who the girl?"

"Oh she Lucy, I save her." I hear foot steps come closer to me, I turn my head to see. A guy with pink hair.

"Hey, my name is Natsu, it nice to meet you." I turn my head back Gray's chest.

"Natsu, your scary her." I turn my head again, and saw a women with long red hair.

"Hey, my name is Erza, it nice to meet you Lucy." She smiled, and she put out her hand and grab it. Me and Ezra were in front of Gray and Natsu, Natsu and Gray were talking about something, I could just hear them.

"Ha, I can't believe you got hot girl like her."

"Ha, I get all the girls, well all the hot ones."

"Sure sure,pretty boy. Well if you don't mine, can I go for her? Since you all ready have a girlfriend."

"Ha sure, but you better not use her, like last time."

"Haha, I won't." I blush and look down, we been walking for at lest 10 minutes, in till we got to old looking church and it had Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, that's what we call our self, we just like a family and now you part of the family. So welcome to the Family Lucy." Erza smiled.

* * *

**so... Did you guys like leave a comment **

**ps sorry for the grammar I still looking for someone to edit it so if you want to just leave comment or inbox me **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's Pov

When I heard those were tears, started to come rushing out of my eyes. I haven't been part of family since the infection came. Erza pulled me back into her I cry a bit, into Erza's shoulder, it took me about another minute before I stop crying. "Welcome to the family, Lucy!" I pulled my way from Erza and turn to the pink hair guy. "Thank you, Natsu!" I had the biggest smile on my face, I haven't smiled like this in ages it made me feel good in side of me.  
"Come on guys let go in." Said Gray. I smiled at him and nodded my head at him.  
"Ah!" I turn and looked at Erza, with shocked face. "Umm Lucy you put on some pants on first." My face went completely red, I forgot that I didn't have any pants. "Don't worry Lucy, I have a spare pair in my bag." Erza took off her bag and went though it, she pulled out black skinny jeans. "They probably at bit big, but they have to do. We kinda running out of stuff."  
"No no it's ok." I smiled at her and than I put the pants on. While I was putting on the pants I could hear Natsu and Gray giggling like high school girls. Before I could hit them, Erza hit both the across their heads. I laugh a lot, when I look at them both they were hugging each other. I thought to myself they probably scared of Erza, I laugh a bit more and I smiled at all three of them. "So, we should go in now." Erza smiled at me, I nodded once more and she opened the big doors to the old church. Natsu, Gray and Erza walked in first, everyone greeted them like they hadn't seen them ages. Everyone was so friendly to each other, I haven't see since before the zombie out break. Seeing this made me feel happy and it made felt like I was at home. After a while I finally got to meet everyone in fairy tail, I came friends with Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, and Mirajane Strauss. Levy and me are both into to books so I think that's how we came friends, Juvia was angry at me because I with Gray, I think she has a crush on him but other that she seems pretty nice, Lisanna was the first one to show me around so we came friends right way and there Mirajane she made me strawberry milkshake, I've haven't had one ages in made feel at home.

The next day

The next was hard for me, because I forgot I was with fairy tail. When Natsu woke me up that morning I end up punching him in the face, which knock him back. "I'm so sorry!" I got up and help him, bottom of his lip was bleeding. "Oh no, I'm sorry Natsu. You scared me, I'm not used to sleeping without caring about anyone attacking me." I looked him in eyes and smiled, he didn't say a thing he had shocked look on his face. "Hey Natsu, are you alright?" He snapped out.  
"Yeah, yeah I didn't know you could hit." After he said that I really wanted to hit him again.  
"Of course I can! Next time you wouldn't be as lucky! I'll knocked you out next time!" He laugh at me and than he smiled at me. "Well breakfast is ready, so you better come out before everyone eats everything." I smiled back at him and we walk to everyone, they where all eating middle of the church. They all were smiling and laughing like none of what happening outside even happen, it was nice to see people being nice to each other than killing each other. I got my food and sat next to Natsu, everyone was laughing at Natsu cause he got beat up by a girl I laugh with them, Natsu's faces was red and he told everyone to shut up. After while I realised that everyone had these tattoos that looked like fairies. "Hey Natsu, what with the tattoos that everyone has?" He gave me a weird look before answering my question.  
"Oh i guess the tattoos are symbols that we are a family." Oh ok." I smiled at him, I heard tattoos hurt I'm never getting one,  
"Ok that's right! You can get the tattoo since you are part of the family!" I look at him and sign. "Fine, I'll get one..." He had the biggest gin on his face. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt much, plus I'll be there with you. So if you can hole my hand if you want."  
"In your dreams boy." We both laugh, after I finished my breakfast I went to get my tattoo. Natsu came with like he said, in the end I did hole his hand. I think he was blushing when I first grab his hand it gave him a shocked when I did. After hour the tattoo was finally over, I got it on my left hand and it was pink. I going to show everyone before I walk out I was pulled back, I didn't realise I was still holding Natsu hand. I blushed and looked down so I didn't see his eyes and I slowly let go of his hand, look up to see his face was red. "Oh I'm sorry Natsu." "No no it's ok. I kinda like it." After I heard those words my face went redder than Natsu face, he walk up to me and put his hands onto my shoulder and than he gets closer to me. What is he doing? Should I pull away? Should I stay? Is he going to kiss me?

Sorry for the grammar and stuff, I hope you enjoy the charter sorry for being late.  
I am really sorry I kinda forgot about my fanfiction stories. I hope I never do it again and thanks for reading my story, I hope you like it please leave comments I would really enjoy seeing that! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's Pov

He got closer to me, is he really going to kiss me? I was so scared I've never really been kiss properly before. He smiles than he said "welcome to the family! Lucy!" He back off, I was kinda glad he did but also wanted him to kiss me. "Thanks you, Natsu." I smiled back at him. I was so happy that I found of people, that cared about me..

Days have pasted since I've join Fairy Tail, I've been on many missions with Natsu, Gray and Erza. Getting supplies and other stuff for Fairy Tail.i enjoy helping as much as I can, cause they have done so much for me. One day Juvia finally told Gary her feelings about him, he had the same feelings but was also scared and he didn't think Juvia didn't like him. It was really cute, Natsu started to date Lisanna again, I've heard they an off and on thing going on. I wouldn't blame them, what has happened in the last year. Levy is dating Gajeel what is really cute, I heard that Levy save him from a pack of zombies, but he'll never tells us if its true or not.

It's nearly been years since I join Fairy Tail, and I was enjoying my time. One day Erza came up to me and ask me to go on a mission with Levy, Lisanna and Juvia. She said it was easy mission just to grab some supplies, of course I agree on the mission so did the others.

Mission day

We got up early cause it was going to take all day to do it the mission and it's not good to stay outside when it's dark the zombies become stronger. We had breakfast and than we headed out, all they talked about was their relationship I didn't mind I found it cute. "So Lucy do you have anyone that you liked? You have been with us nearly an year, there has to be someone you like." Asked Levy.

"Well... I don't have anyone like you. I just haven't found the one yet I think. I don't think it's good time with all the zombies and all..."

"I've heard that Loke likes you." Lisanna added. Lisanna was always jealous of me because of me being with Natsu so was Juvia, I found a bit funny but I was never going take their man away from them.

"He into any kinda of women.." I added back. Everyone started to laugh.

It's been 7 hours I think... But we finally made it to the destination.

"We finally made it, I'm so tried." Levy said while falling to the ground to get some rest. We all had about 10 minutes resting time before we got all the supplies and started to walk back to Fairy Tail.

We headed out, about 5 hours later it was getting darker and darker and I think we going the wrong way. "Hey Lisanna, are we going the right?" She stop and looked at me.

"Of course, we are." She reply back and started to walk on again.

"I don't remember coming this way, can I see the map?"

"No! You can't! I know we going the right way!" She snapped back.

"Hey... Keep your voice down, the zombies will hear."

"You are so annoying Lucy!" She walk up to me and pushed me down onto the ground and said to yell. "You think you are so good cause you spend all your time with the top 3 best in Fairy Tail!" Levy and Juvia clam her down, Lisanna said sorry to me and said that she be pregnant and she was stressing out. "It's ok, Lisanna I forgive you." I smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy." She hands me the map. "You have a look and takes us him, I nodded and took the map out of her hand.

"I knew... We were heading in the wrong way.. Fairy Tail isn't that far about 2 hour Wal-" I got cut off from Levy screaming, I look over to where she was and saw pack of zombies coming our. We pull out guns and started to shoot them, more zombies came out now the all around us.

"I'm out of ammo!" I heard Levy yell out and after that I heard scream coming from Levy, I look over to her and she had zombie on top her. I grab a piece of wood, what was lying on the ground and run over to Levy and hit the Zombie as hard as I could. I heard more screaming I turn to Lisanna and Juvia and they both been bitten, I went to help to fight off the zombies. But it was useless there was too many of them, we where going to die here... I said to myself, knowing it was only time before I got bitten. Just as I thought that I got bitten and after that a big ban went off. It was really loud that it hurt my ears, the zombies stop attacking and run over to the noise. I looked around to other I could this their crying faces, I checked my gun and only had 3 bullets. "How many left?" Asked Lisanna.

"There is four left..." I walked up to them. "Since I was the last one to get bitten, I would be the last one to turn.. So I'll have to pull the..." I couldn't finished what I was going to say. They all came up to me hug me.

"Let's spend these last moments together." Juvia added while crying. We all nodded and spend the last moments we had together talking. Levy was the first to go and than Juvai, it's been hour since Juvia went and Lisanna was slowly going but she was holding strong. "You don't look like you turning... " said while coughing up blood, I pulled her in closer and let her lye on my lap.

"Maybe you are not effected by the infection... Please tell Natsu that I love him... And thank you for being a great friend..." Those were her last words before turning, I pull the trigger and I could the echo of the bullet and the ringing in my ear. I was the only one left, I sat there was hour thinking what I would say to everyone in Fairy Tail. Before I would leave for Fairy Tail, I had to bury the bodies. The time I did that it was took late to walk back to Fairy Tail so I found an safe spot to sleep and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Natsu's Pov

"Where are they?! They should of been back by now." They should be back, I should went with them. I said to myself, Lisanna said she wanted to tell me something when she gets back and I'm worried about them as well.

"Maybe they stopping at place to stay the night cause they were running late, you know it's bad to be outside at night." Gray said.

"We'll send out group tomorrow to find them." Erza added. I just worry about them and I can tell everyone is worried about them too.

Sorry! I'm so sorry this was late I just finished school and I've been busy and I did forget again about my fanfiction and I'm sorry about the grammar and I also rushed the story. I hope you liked the story

Please leave comment! Thank you for reading my fanficton I love you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking forever to write this chapter! I hope you can forgive me!**

**Sorry about the grammar, I hope you can forgive me about that! ^_^**

The next day

Lucy's Pov

I couldn't sleep much last night, I couldnt believe that Lisanna, Levy and Juvia were gone and I was the one who killed them. I couldn't go back to Fairy Tail, they would of hated me if I told them what I did. And I can't go go back by myself, they'll think I ran away and left them to die. Before I left a note for Natsu.

Natsu's Pov

It was 4 in the morning and I was ready to go looking for them. Erza and Gray where still getting ready to leave I hope they hurry up, so we can leave alrady. They finally got ready and we left to find the Lucy and the others.

2 hours later

No one's Pov

"Slow down, Natsu." said Gray , running up to Natsu.

"We could miss something if you rush things." Gray said catching up to Natsu.

"I can tell they are close by." The pinkhead said, while looking arounf the place.

"I know they got to b-" The pinkhead stop, he saw 3 graves. he slowly walk up to them hopping that they were not the girls garves.

Natsu's Pov

As I slowly walked up the graves I hoped that they were not the girls. As I got closer I saw name on the graves the first Juvia than I moved to the next grave had Levy and than the last grave had Lisanna. Tears start to run down my face, I got closer to Lisanna's grave. Every step I got closer to the grave I got closer to the ground in till I was at the fornt of the grave, even more tears came out of my eyes. I have lost the one I loved, she was the only one that was keeping me together in this hard time.

Gray's Pov

My eyes wouldn't leave the grave that had Juvia name on it. I couldn't beleive that she was gone from me. I tried to whole back the tears, but the tears just flowed out.

Erza's Pov

I couldn't believe that they where gone from us, they family to us now thye are gone. I wanted to cry but I had to keep togerher just in case zombies attcked. I looked at all three graves and thought to myself, where is Lucy's grave. I didn't ask the boys since they have lot on their minds, I looked around to see if I could find anything. Then I saw note on Lisanna's grave, I walked up to the grave and picked up the note and read it to myself.

'Dear Natsu, I don't have much to live but I want to say that I love you with my whole heart. You know how I wanted to say something when I got back, well I wanted to say is that I'm Pregnant... I'm sorry I didn't say this before but if I told you, you wouldn't let me go on missions and love going on mission. I know you going to be hard on you but I'll was be with you.

I wish you all the best...

-Lisanna'

I finished reading the note and I walk up to Natsu and give him the note so he can read it. "Natsu, I think you need to read this." I handed him the note and I back off a bit.

Natsu's Pov

Erza gave me a note and than I had look at it. She was pregnant... If I was there with them, I could of save them all and they would be all safe. I look at all the grave and I realise that Lucy didn't have a grave. "Where Lucy? I don't see her or her grave?"

"Maybe she was the last one to go so she got time to bury them and since she was the last one, she wouldn't bury her self." Added Erza.

"Than where is her body?" Gray walk up to us.

"Maybe she killed herself somewhere close by, I know there is lake close by maybe she done it there."

"Maybe she ran away to let her friends di-" Added Gray.

"She'll never do that! She cares for all of us.. Doesn't she, Natsu?" Everyone just stay quiet for while, after a good hour Erza said we had to go back and tell everyone the bad news.

Lucy's Pov

I hope everyone is ok... I thought to myself. I couldn't face them after what I did, they wouldn't like me anymore. Just after I find a new family and now that's all gone. Tears started to come out of my eyes, I couldn't help it I just miss them so much. I've been walking for at least half the day, with out looking I bumb into somthing. "Ow..." I said quietly to myself.

"Hey! Watch it! I thought you were a zombie, it wouldn't ended badly for you." I slowly look up to see a young boy about my age, he had blond hair like me, he had pretty blue eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off them and he had scared on top of his right eye.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was late... Please forgive me!**

**Please leave a comment! Hopefuly the next chapter doesn't take too long! And sorry about the grammar!**


End file.
